This invention relates generally to storage racks and, more particularly, to a rack for storing and dispensing conventional one-quart oil containers.
Many automobile, truck, tractor, and machinery owners and operators change and/or add their own oil to these vehicles as required. The oil used is typically packaged in plastic one-quart containers and is often purchased in cases of twelve such containers. These one-quart containers are typically generally rectangular in cross section as opposed to the older style cylindrical cans. They are typically stored on shelves or used directly from the cardboard cases in which they are packaged. Storing these containers on shelves either individually or in their cases results in poor utilization of shelf space. Withdrawing them as needed directly from the case is awkward.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a rack for storing and dispensing conventional one-quart plastic oil containers in which the containers may be conveniently withdrawn one at a time and in which new containers are loaded on top of previously loaded containers, thereby resulting in a desirable first in-first out rotation of containers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rack for storing and dispensing conventional one-quart oil containers that may be conveniently mounted on a wall or work bench and that allows the user to determine at a glance how may containers remain in the rack.
These and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention by providing an elongated rack rigidly formed to include a top opening, a rear surface, parallel side surfaces extending forward of the rear surface and perpendicular thereto, a bottom surface, and a forwardly angled front surface. The side surfaces and the front surface are notched upward and rearward adjacent the bottom surface to create an opening through which only the bottom one of a stack of oil containers in the rack may be withdrawn.